Betrayal Part 1
by TVmaniac456
Summary: Set between seasons 3 and 4 of Pretty Little Liars. Spencer discovers Toby is A and is lost. Toby meets with the mysterious leader of A and gets a new assignment. Note: This is my own take on the mystery of A and the series. I took some things from the tv show and some things were creatively my idea and I made it my own.


It had been days since Spencer discovered that her boyfriend Toby was A and part of the team and possibly even the leader. Her heart had broken into a million pieces and she did not know anything anymore. She had even kept it a secret from her friends and isolated herself from them. She loved Toby with all her heart and did not understand how or why he would do this to her. She had shared things with him that she had told no one and she slept with him, which hurt more than anything. Was it part of his plan all along to gain her trust and make her fall for him? She pondered this as tears streamed down her face and she began to cry. Spencer felt completely helpless and felt her heart had been shattered and broken.

Elsewhere Toby was in the A lair with Mona chatting about Spencer. She looked at him and smirked. "You know I heard her crying outside your door and it was pathetic. You should have seen how broken she sounded." Toby lowered his hood and turned to her. "I was tired of pretending to care about her and I am glad that she knows about me now. Those bitches act like they do not remember what they did to me. They stole years from my life and they are all getting everything they deserve. Even Emily. It was so easy to befriend her and all the more satisfying when I betrayed her too." He took the hoodie off and looked at his watch swearing. "Mona I have to go. I have a meeting with Jenna. I will be back later though." He exited the motel room and put on his sweatshirt getting in his jeep as he drove out and down the street. He arrived at an old office building and got out entering the front door quietly and stopped in his tracks when he saw someone in a dark hoodie in front of him. "Sorry it took me long to get here. I had to make up a lie to Mona. She does not suspect a thing. I am curious though why you revealed your identity to me and not her." The mysterious figure in the hoodie lowered his head. "Mona is a spoiled little brat even if she is on my team. I have never trusted her. I told you who I am because I trust you and I know the lengths you have gone to and you are an important asset. You will have your revenge Toby. I have to ask how did Spencer react when she discovered your secret?" The mysterious figure whom Toby had been speaking to was the true leader of A. He was a little younger than Toby but being in his presence still gave Toby goosebumps. He had short, dark brown hair and when Toby had found out himself who he was and that he was the real A to say he was shocked was an incredible understatement. Toby smirked. "She was heartbroken and she could not believe that I was A. It was well worth the wait and I hope she suffers as much as I suffered in juvie." The mysterious male smiled. "Oh she will Toby. All my little liars will suffer and you will help me to that. I have an assignment for you. I need you to recruit someone else to join our team. He has just as much reason to hate the girls, but he is weak so you may need to work him. I will see you later. By the way as of late I have been thinking of ejecting Mona from our team. I will talk to you later." The mysterious male in the hoodie exited the building and Toby sat down trying to take in some of the things he had learned.

A few weeks had passed and by now all the liars finally knew the truth about Toby. One of the liars in particular he was interested in meeting and it was not Spencer. Toby wanted to see what his revelation did to Emily, so he contacted her and set a time and place. They arranged to meet at the brew in the middle of the afternoon. He walked in wearing jeans and a red and white plaid shirt and smiled as he sat down across from her at a table. She looked the same as she always did almost like she had been constant, but her eyes were different filled with anger and confusion. "Hello Emily. It has been a while since we have hung out. How have you been?" Tears went down her face. "How could you do this to me? You were my friend. I loved you like a brother, and Spencer loved you." Toby's face changed from a simple smile to something else. "You made it too easy for me Emily and Spencer was even easier. Do you really think I forgot what you and your friends did to me? Allison blackmailed me into covering for all of you and nobody not once lifted a finger to help me. I was the innocent person and you stole several years of my life. From every month I was in juvie I plotted to how I could ruin all of your lives. You really thought we were friends? You were nothing to me Emily and I want you to remember that for the rest of your life." Toby got up and walked to the counter to get come coffee and then turned around walking back to the table with Emily. He sat back down and took small sips from the cup before looking at her again. "So how is Spencer doing? She must be hurting after finding out about me but tell her not to worry about it. Her suffering is just beginning and so is yours." He leaned forward and locked eyes with hers. "By the time I am done with all of you little liars you will wish you never met me." Toby leaned closer to her and kissed her on her cheek and got up leaving the coffee cup on the table. "I will be seeing you soon Emily." With that final word he walked out of the brew leaving Emily just as heartbroken as Spencer was perhaps even more.


End file.
